


婊子律师

by bottomSamandJared



Series: 婊子律师 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Episode AU: s14e13 Lebanon, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slut Sam Winchester, Sugar Baby Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomSamandJared/pseuds/bottomSamandJared
Summary: 金主爸爸来接结束演讲的Sam见客户。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 婊子律师 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760809
Kudos: 11





	婊子律师

**Author's Note:**

> 打算将这部作品作为围绕S14E13 AU展开的系列文首篇。该系列发布顺序非时间顺序，属于同世界下零碎发生在各个时间点的故事。各篇之间没有绝对的联系，可单独阅读。

结束演讲后，方踏出大厅，熟悉的车辆便落入Sam的视线范围。他轻轻抿唇，若无其事地笑着和助理打了个招呼，便抬脚独自往另一方向走去，在无人的地方驻足。车子没多久就便跟上了，停在Sam身边。  
他自然地拉开后座门钻了进去，在被单向玻璃阻隔视线的车厢内收敛起沉稳，换上一副嗔怪模样朝身旁带着笑意的男人努嘴道：“怎么直接停在门口了？被别人看见怎么办。”  
那男人对Sam的佯怒不甚在意，伸手将他搂到怀里，含上Sam乖巧探出的舌头吸吮起来：“Daddy只是太想你了，原谅daddy好不好？”  
“明明今天早上才……”Sam舔着男人舌尖喃喃道，伸手隔着裤子摸上男人的阴茎，感受到手下的热度与硬度，脸颊不由染上一抹胭脂，“太纵欲可不好，daddy…”  
“这话也由不到你这不知餍足的妖精说啊。”男人大笑着探入Sam的裤中，手指在Sam的臀缝间滑动，很快便将律师拖入情潮。他双手环上男人肩膀，分开腿让对方的手更灵活地动作，口中发出不知廉耻的呻吟。  
司机见怪不怪，在男人的示意下发动了车子，始终未发出人声打扰到后方的亲昵。他是男人为照顾Sam感受而聘用的专业司机——但Sam早也不如最初那样，会因周遭有人注意而感到羞耻了。  
这也多亏了男人数年来的培育。  
男人是Sam的“金主”，曾在Sam离开那个家庭选择学业时给予了他很大的帮助，甚至一手包揽了Sam在斯坦福念书期间的一切费用开销，还在他毕业后大手一挥出资组建了律师事务所。  
代价是很显而易见的——陪睡。一段时间后又多了些要求，陪金主一起“见客户”。  
Sam起初也有过挣扎，他连和金主做爱都觉得羞耻，更何况是被群交。但纵是说着各取所需，雪中送炭与长久的关照早就令Sam对金主怀有感激之情。他心中有愧，本便难以拒绝对方的要求，没能坚持多久就在金主的软磨硬泡下默许了。  
有了第一次，就会有往后无数次。Sam渐渐承认了快感，也沉溺于“客户们”高超的技巧上，甚至暗自期待起每次见客户的日子了。  
今天显然是那个能让他爽成一汪春水的日子。  
Sam的臀部在金主裤子上蹭动，舌尖滑过上唇，媚笑道：“才没有，daddy一直能让我满足。”

今天的客户只有两人，其中一个是Sam挺喜欢的、总是非常照顾Sam感受的叔叔，另一位是个陌生面孔的青年人。Sam看看他，又回头看金主，等待男人介绍。  
金主还未开口，那叔叔先笑了，拉过Sam来亲他的嘴：“这位可是你的大粉丝呢，叔叔带他来见见你，给叔叔个面子好不好？”  
Sam乖巧搂上叔叔的脖子，在唇舌相交间断断续续道：“叔叔带来的人，我自然是不会怠慢。”他说着斜眼看站在一旁两眼发光的青年，在叔叔手中扭动着柔软的腰肢，示意对方行动。  
那青年也不是雏儿，轻易就接收到Sam的暗示，他克制不住嘴角的开裂，上前揉搓Sam挺翘的屁股：“我起初还不敢相信，没想到……”  
Sam闻言吃吃笑着，抬高了臀部作为回应，青年嘀咕着“真骚”，顺势扒下Sam的裤子。柔软的布料穿在律师身长衬得他修长正直，动起手来才发现异常好脱，随意扒拉就下了，露出光溜的臀肉——Sam的裤子之下竟然什么也没穿，只有臀缝间吊出一根鲜红的胶绳，贴着大腿内侧衍生了一段距离，末端被胶带固在腿肉上。  
从视觉冲击中回过神来，青年再也克制不住自己的欲望，急哄哄扒开面前的屁股肉，二指抠进早就被弄酥松的洞穴，夹住里面的跳蛋来回滚动：“肏，真是个无药可救的骚货。”  
Sam心里嗤笑，手撑在叔叔肩膀上挺起上身让叔叔照顾自己的乳头，回头冲客户喘道：“您难道不喜欢我这样吗？”  
客户浑身颤抖，手慢脚乱解开自己的裤子，掏出肥胖的阴茎，草率撸动两下就忍不住凑过去往Sam头发上蹭，把打理得一丝不苟的发丝给折腾乱才罢休。  
“喜欢，肏，我他妈爱死了。”他不顾Sam还在叔叔嘴里被叼着温的乳头，拉着Sam的脑袋就将人强行拉过去，狠狠肏进被亲到发亮的红唇。  
Sam对他的性急不太意外，只在初回被顶了个措手不及，本能发出被噎住的破音。被叔叔温柔地搓了两把乳头后恢复了意识，收起错愕服侍起口中的肉棒。他经历了多年的教导，套弄一根阴茎自然不在话下。  
Sam夹住叔叔的大腿慵懒地磨着，灵巧的舌头绕着阴茎拨弄，一边享受着叔叔的爱抚，一边寻找青年喜欢的侍奉方式。  
这青年在同龄人中算是经验丰富的主，但他面对的是自己的“偶像”，光是对着演讲视频打过的手炮都足够让青年的阴茎记住对Sam高潮的感觉了，更何况是真正对上这为口交而生似的罪恶嘴巴。  
他骂骂咧咧地抓住Sam被肏散的头发，自己挺着身顶进律师喉咙，享受着喉咙本能收缩带来的压迫感。他狠狠肏了几下后也不留恋，匆匆拔出射在了Sam的眼镜上：“早想这样做了，妈的。还说什么禁欲美人，就他妈是个欠肏的婊子。”  
Sam识趣地没有取下被精液糊住的眼镜，让粘稠的白色占据自己的视线，凭感觉找到青年还硬挺的阴茎凑上去磨脸蛋，舌头顺着青筋舔弄：“只做你们的婊子…哈啊……不要告诉别人哦。”  
那青年果然被刺激的两眼发红，叔叔把玩着Sam日显丰韵的翘臀与金主对视了一眼，彼此眼中带着了然的笑意，心知青年已经被Sam拿捏住胃口，不会往外说些不该说的，也省了他们事后反复敲打的功夫。  
——Sam和那些一次性玩偶可不一样，是几人多年来辛苦栽培的阴茎套，这被养得十足漂亮的妖精就该在外保持矜贵面孔，才能让人后的放荡更有价值。  
叔叔将二指没入含了一个白日的跳蛋、已经变得软泥似的沼泽穴，

被三人玩弄得欲仙欲死，回程的路上Sam就躺在着金主的大腿上昏昏欲睡，有一下没一下地舔着金主露在外面的阴茎。  
离房子还有一段距离时，Sam在轻轻扯弄耳发的动作下懂事地含住了阴茎头，吸出了男人的精液。  
“好孩子。”金主摸了摸Sam的头，赞扬道：“回家吧。”  
Sam咽下了精液，露出一个疲惫笑容。他撒娇似地蹭了蹭男人的手心，在混沌中艰难地找回人前的状态，方爬起来整理自己的衣服，熟练打理出干练的模样下车。  
明明只有几步路的距离，软面似的双腿都几乎无法将Sam支撑回到房子里，他只能庆幸金主买给他的房子在一个治安良好且冷清的地方，除了身后目送他回去的视线，没人看到他如此不堪的样子。  
已经很想直接倒在床上了，但在酒店时只经历过草率的冲洗，鼻腔仿佛还充斥着性爱后的精臭味。即使曾被戏弄为“闻到精液味道就发情的小母狗”，但情潮冷却后Sam对此只觉难以忍受。他没有开灯，借着月色酿酿跄跄向浴室走去。  
“Sam。”  
熟悉而陌生的声音在他身后响起。  
Sam愣住了，僵硬地扭过头去看向落地窗前的男子。赫然是刻在记忆中的面孔，却没有Sam相处到成年时还保留着的清爽阳光，那戾气重得更像是Sam频繁在新闻报道与通缉令上见着的样子。  
“Dean…为什么在这里……”  
身子疲惫到无法做出行动，Sam愣在原地眼睁睁看着Dean踱步走近，即使他已经成长到比Dean还高了，在男人的注视下依然自己如幼童般无力。  
“我来找你。没想到这些年不见，我怕羞的小Sammy变得那么开放了。”  
纵欲过的味道只要凑近便能闻到，Dean扯开嘴角，露出一个没有笑意的笑容。


End file.
